Mega Universe
Mega Universe Map 3.png|The Mega Universe map.|linktext=Our Universe Uniworld2.png|The Uniworld|linktext=Our home planet, see below Axe Cloud.png|The Axe Cloud|linktext=The Uniworld's neighbour Giant World.png|Giant World|linktext=The largest of all the worlds in the Mega Universe. Mega Universe Info Welcome to the Mega Universe page. You can find out info about the Mega Universe, where the Uniworld is! The Mega Universe is a part of a group of Universes. Abbreviations *MU (Mega Universe) *SU (Shape Universe) *UBU (Ultrabot Universe) *DMU (Dark Middle Universe) *B/W (Black and White) Places The Uniworld This is where we live! Or most of us. We have mapped the entire Mega Universe and the map is shown above. When the Uniworld was formed after the comibnation of the Unisystem, it was made of five countries. Weird worlds were coming in the Mega Universe and they combined with the Uniworld. Some went out resulting with 12 countries. Axe Cloud The Axe Cloud is that cloud next to the Uniworld. There used to be a nebula on top of that but it was destroyed since that sent the meteor and was part of Poc's backup system. Now it's a harmless cloud that looks like an axe. It is misty, so don't get lost. If you do then keep going in the same direction. You probably won't because of the map on the ship or your suit. Lava That hot thing has existed since the Uniworld was the Unisystem. Lava had captured one planet and made another one with a moon. Rava Rava used to be part of the Unisystem. When the worlds were going to combine, Rava was shot out and started orbiting Lava. Now Rava is slowing down. Mixy Mixy is hot in the orange zone, deserted in the yellow zone and a forest in the green zone. Mini Mixy Mini Mixy is Mixy's Moon. It is filled with water which evaporates when it gets close to Lava or Rava. Giant World Giant world is the biggest world ever. It takes up over one third (1/3) of the Mega Universe's Space and over three quarters (3/4) of the Mega Universe's Mass. Out of the remaining (less than) quarter of the Mega Universe's Mass it is the Uniworld that is the heaviest since Lava, the Axe Cloud and the Galaxy of Weird are gas clouds and Rava, Mixy and Mini Mixy are so tiny. Out of the remaining (over) two thirds (2/3) of the space, it is the Galaxy of Weird that takes up the most. Water World Water World is made of five layers. If you get closer to the first, it gets colder and there is less vaccum. In the two middle layers, it feels icy. Places (SU) Land of Basicness The land of basicness contains all the basic 2D alive shapes. There are not only basic shapes but also moves and colours (primary and B/W) PowaShape This world contains the primary, secondary and the tertiary colours but no gray or brown. The shapes here are more advanced and powerful. Places (UBU) Coming Soon... Category:Locations